Subscriber line interface circuits are typically found in the central office exchange of a telecommunications network. A subscriber line interface circuit (SLIC) provides a communications interface between the digital switching network of a central office and an analog subscriber line. The analog subscriber line connects to a subscriber station or telephone instrument at a location remote from the central office exchange.
The analog subscriber line and subscriber equipment form a subscriber loop. The interface requirements of an SLIC typically result in the need to provide relatively high voltages and currents for control signaling with respect to the subscriber equipment on the subscriber loop. Voiceband communications are typically low voltage analog signals on the subscriber loop. Thus the SLIC must detect and transform low voltage analog signals into digital data for transmitting communications received from the subscriber equipment to the digital network. For bi-directional communication, the SLIC must also transform digital data received from the digital network into low voltage analog signals for transmission on the subscriber loop to the subscriber equipment.
One SLIC design includes discrete passive inductive components such as transformers for handling the higher voltages and currents. Disadvantages of this design include the bulkiness, weight, and power consumption of the passive inductive components.
Another SLIC design incorporates multiple specialized integrated circuits to achieve a transformerless SLIC. Typically one integrated circuit is dedicated to handling the low voltage digital signaling and another integrated circuit is dedicated to handling the higher powered analog control signaling functions required for the subscriber loop. One disadvantage of this design is that programming of various SLIC operational characteristics is typically accomplished using discrete components such that the SLIC operational characteristics are not dynamically modifiable. In addition, the integrated circuit handling the higher powered analog control signaling functions tends to be relatively expensive.